Mysterious Gathering
by iheartgod175
Summary: A corrupt businessman, his sadistic employee, a fallen superhero, two evil overlords, a former advisor, a wizard, an assassin, the wizard's second-in-command, a mercenary and a mad scientist walk into the same bar one evening, and end up in the same room. This will not end well...or will it? A crossover with the villains from (some) of my fanfics. Two-shot.
1. Part 1: Eleven Bad Guys Walk Into a Bar

**A/N:** Before I start, I just want to thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea and the motivation to write out this story. You deserve to be praised, forevermore! Amen. Also, thank you, Vulaan Kulaas, for suggesting this funny little idea.

So, a corrupt businessman, his sadistic employee, a fallen superhero, two evil overlords, a former advisor, a wizard, an assassin, the wizard's second-in-command and a mad scientist walk into a bar one evening...

That's the plot that Vulaan Kulaas came up with for this fic. She said it would be funny if the villains from my stories all met up in a bar to discuss their evil plots, their problems with the heroes and in general kind of let loose in a villainous fashion. And I couldn't pass up an opportunity to put in some humor, so that's why the story has a Humor tag.

Oh, and since it starts with Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf as they appear in "Fiery Heart, Broken Soul", this story is mostly a Super Smash Brothers/X-over...crossover.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Title:** Mysterious Gathering

 **Genre/Tags:** Humor/Crossover/Drama

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** A corrupt businessman, his sadistic employee, a fallen superhero, two evil overlords, a former advisor, a wizard, an assassin, the wizard's second-in-command and a mad scientist walk into the same bar one evening, and end up in the same room. This will not end well...or will it? A crossover with the villains from (some) of my fanfics. Two-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the series that these characters come from, like Super Smash Brothers, VeggieTales or Hanna-Barbera. But I DO own most of the original characters in here, so that's a plus...right?

* * *

 **Mysterious Gathering**

 **Part 1: So, Ten Bad Guys Walk In a Bar...**

 **Smash Mansion**

It was cold outside as Bowser made his way out of the front doors of Smash Mansion, making his way towards the gate. He knew he was breaking curfew, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Right now, after getting chewed out by nearly all the goody-goody heroes at the table, he needed some space.

Well, to be more frank, he needed a drink. A very bitter one, to be exact.

"Where are you going this late at night?"

Bowser turned, and rolled his eyes as Ganondorf walked over to him, his cape swirling around him in the cold breeze. Behind him was Wolf, who looked, as always, cool and indifferent to everything around him.

"Somewhere far away from here, that's for sure," Bowser rumbled. "After Scarface humiliated me at the banquet hall, I don't want to be anywhere near her, or else I'll end up killing her."

"Hmph. You never were one to keep your temper in check, Bowser," Ganondorf replied. "However, I do express the same sentiments about Scarlet. I can tell that she's bad news."

"So, are we going to stand here talking about that scarred freak, or are we going to get something to drink?" Wolf replied. "I don't know about you, but I could use something right about now."

"Come on," Bowser growled, turning away from the two of them. So much for a quiet night. "It's right up the street."

* * *

 **Donkirk's Hidden Base**

"Are the prisoners asleep, Rokusaburo?"

Rokusaburo, Donkirk's second-in-command and lead assassin, took a look at the screen in front of him on his computer. The prisoners from the Galactic Federation were all sitting in their assigned positions, some of them wide awake and others curled into tight balls, asleep.

"Mostly, Boss," Roku replied. "It's dead quiet in the rest of the base."

"Good, good. I myself am planning to retire to bed soon," Donkirk replied. "See to it that everything is running smoothly before you head to your quarters."

Rokusaburo nodded, but that was when an idea hit him in the head. His features curled into a sly smile. "Hey, Boss," he said.

Donkirk was about to head out of the command deck when Rokusaburo called him. He turned, slight irritation in his eyes. "What is it now, Roku?" he asked.

"We don't have to go to sleep just yet," he said. "I for one am in the mood for some…companionship."

Donkirk sighed. "Need I remind you that we are wanted across the galaxy now?"

"I know an excellent bar that's not too far from here. And it's in a remote corner of the galaxy, so we can just take a shuttle and head there without any problems," he said. "Yutaka-san will like the place, too. I think we should all take some time to relax, since even you look beat."

Donkirk wanted to call out his subordinate on his word choice, but he didn't have the energy for it. "Alright, Roku. But if you cause any problems at all, I will make sure you never go to another bar ever again," he said.

"Got it, Boss!" Rokusaburo ran towards his boss like a kid who'd eaten too much candy. "Let's go get Yutaka-san and tell him the good news!"

* * *

 **The Evil Reader's Lair**

 **Major Land**

The Evil Reader's head snapped upwards as he looked up at Lexicon, who was dressing in a plain white t-shirt and wearing black jeans. The Evil Reader had never seen his partner-in-crime dressed in anything other than his battle armor, so he knew that something was going on.

"Lexicon," he asked simply, "what in the devil are you doing?"

Lexicon turned to the Evil Reader to give him a slightly condescending look. "I'm heading out for a drink," he said, his tone just as simple.

"And what would you be doing that for?"

"Well, I figured I'd need one. I won't be stopping at any bars while we try to take over the fairytale world, you know," Lexicon said. "I'm in the mood for some sherry."

"Then if that's the case," the Evil Reader said, "I'm coming along with you."

"What?!" Lexicon looked truly shocked. "What gave you that idea?"

"I get bored easily when I'm alone. And when I get bored, I destroy things," the Evil Reader replied. "And as much as I really want to stick it to her, I'm in no mood to confront Muse or Woofster today."

Lexicon sighed. "Very well. But you know I can't order a beer for you, right?"

"Of course, fool," the Evil Reader replied. He tossed his cape as he got off of the couch. "Come on. I don't have all night."

As soon as he turned to open the door, Lexicon rolled his eyes at the Evil Reader's comment. _Always impatient._

* * *

 **Radical Animation Headquarters**

"Hmmm…I like that plan, Eddie. In fact, I'll go as far as to say that it's one of your best yet," Julian Maverick said, closing his briefcase. "Big Idea will be eating out of the palm of our hands in a matter of days."

 _"_ _Indeed. But after all the stuff that happened, I'm kind of beat,"_ his employee replied. _"How about going for a root beer at the Raw Onion?"_

Julian thought for a moment. It had been over a few days since he had last seen his employee, ever since he had set out on this mission to destroy their enemy. Heading over to the Raw Onion would give them ample time to talk, but in the meantime…

"I was thinking of going to another place that's not too far from here," Julian said. "Besides, the Raw Onion's been hit by waves of crime lords that want to talk about crazy evil plans. On the other hand, the place I know is much quieter, and more upscale."

 _"_ _Alright. I suppose I can't change your mind about the root beer?"_

Julian laughed. "No. But they do serve non-alcoholic beverages there. I'd just rather have a room where it's not musty with smoke, for once."

* * *

"The Black Hat, huh?" Wolf looked up at the logo for the bar, which sported a picture of a man wearing a mask that looked like it came straight from _The Phantom of the Opera_. "This is where you usually hang out?"

"I come here to escape all the chaos of Smash Mansion," Bowser said. "I ended up meeting some generals of my army here."

"This isn't like that so-called 'villain's bar' Wolf took us to last time that turned out to a club for bashing villains like us?" Ganondorf asked.

"No," Bowser replied. "Anybody who's remotely evil is here. They beat the tar out of any heroes who show up." He smirked as he walked through the door. "Mario wouldn't dare come in here."

"And neither would Link or Fox, I presume?"

"Neither would they," Bowser said, walking up to the host.

"May I help you?" the host asked, surveying them over his small glasses.

"You should remember me, Sylvester," Bowser said, pulling out a card.

"Oh, right! Yes, of course I do. You're one of our best customers," Sylvester said. He looked over at Ganondorf and Wolf. "And these two are…?"

"They're with me," Bowser answered.

"Ah, I see. I'll escort you to the usual room," Sylvester said, and after snapping his notebook shut, he walked inside the main area.

The main area was calm, which was surprising to Wolf and Ganondorf. Most of the gathered villains there were chatting with each other, laughing about schemes gone wrong and sharing their views on the heroes they fought on a daily basis. Several eyes glanced over at Bowser and his party as they made their way to the back room, but they didn't lock eyes for long. Locking eyes was dangerous around here.

"Here you are, Bowser and company," Sylvester said. "The King's Suite."

When he pushed open the doors, Bowser got a huge shock. There, sitting in the large red chair, were two other people. The first person was a boy who looked to be no older than sixteen, wearing black and red. He had a purple book emblem on his chest with a red nexus surrounding it. He had a widow's peak with a few stray bangs falling over his ivory forehead. His green eyes were focused on a small book he had in his lap, and next to him was a large sword that seemed to be taller than he was.

The second person was a much older man. His hair was grey and long, draping to his back. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Despite his age, he had muscular definition that would rival that of a champion bodybuilder. A purple sword was next to him as well, and he seemed to be occupied with a book of his own as well.

"Who let them in here?!" Bowser roared.

Sylvester was about to speak, but that was when the boy said, "We let ourselves in." He looked up from his book at last. His gaze was cool and dangerous. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have a problem with it," Bowser said. "I have this whole room to myself!"

"Too bad, Lizard Boy," the boy said. "You'll just have to share this room with us."

"Like heck I will," Bowser growled.

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice," the older man said. He didn't even look up from his book as he answered. "It's a full house. We barely got past the barrier that surrounds this place."

"Are you saying I'll have to share with these two?" Bowser asked Sylvester.

Sylvester sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. They aren't lying about the place being full," he said. "If anybody comes in the Black Hat, they're gonna have to come in here."

"Wonderful." Bowser marched over to one of the tables and collapsed into the seat. The weight made the whole room shake. "Tell Dick Dastardly to bring me a Bob-omb Blaster. Make it extra bitter."

"Also, a shot of rum," Wolf asked. "What about you, Ganondorf?"

"Nothing for me right now, thank you," Ganondorf replied.

"Very well," Sylvester said. "Just don't kill each other while you're in here."

"Oh, we won't," the boy replied. "As long as they keep their mouths shut, we should have no problem."

"You should keep your mouth shut, kid," Wolf snapped. "Who let you in here anyway?"

"I am the Evil Reader. And as such, that gives me a right to be here." He looked over at the wolf with narrowed eyes. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah. How much longer are we gonna have to put up with you?" Wolf snarled.

The Evil Reader slouched back with a smile on his face. "All night, if you must know."

* * *

Rokusaburo whistled as he surveyed the place. "Geez, I didn't think everyone was going to be here tonight!" he said. "I guess we had the same idea that we did!"

"Indeed they did," Donkirk said. He turned to the host. "Excuse us, but we would like to know if you have any private rooms."

"Well, the only other room that's mostly available is the King's Suite. But it's already occupied," Sylvester said, "by Lord Bowser and his party as well as the Evil Reader and Lexicon."

"Hey, you're talking to a man who used to be a king! Better yet, an emperor!" Rokusaburo said. In a movement untraceable to the naked eye, he pulled out a pocketknife, silver and deadly. "Now, if you don't get us a room, I'll have to resort to force. And trust me, you won't like that."

Yutaka turned to Donkirk. "And you agreed to go along with his madness?"

Donkirk shrugged. "We were in need of 'R&R' as they say," he said.

"Boss...you sound weird using slang like that," Rokusaburo said. He then turned to Sylvester. "Now, are you going to get us a room, or not?"

Before Sylvester could answer, the doors opened again, and two strange creatures walked in. One of them was a cucumber with black hair and glasses, and the other was an asparagus with a dangerous expression on his face. His features became even more unpleasant when he saw the full room and the scene happening in the lobby.

"What in the devil is going on here?" he asked.

"There's just a little tension between my subordinate and the host of this establishment," Donkirk replied. "No need to be alarmed."

"No need to be alarmed? Are you blind, old man?" the cucumber snapped. "That guy looks ready to murder the host in a heartbeat."

"And I can, if you really want me too," Rokusaburo explained.

"Put the knife away, Roku," Yutaka droned. "You promised you wouldn't cause any trouble, remember?"

Rokusaburo looked at Sylvester, who was trying very hard not to swallow, and then at Yutaka, whose green eyes were boring into his. He sighed, and pulled his knife arm back.

"You got lucky this time," he said, "but if something like that happens again, you're dead meat, pal."

"Sheesh, serious, aren't we?" the asparagus noted.

Sylvester, visibly relieved, relaxed his stiff posture. "Alright, then. Allow me to take you into the King's Suite." He looked down at the asparagus and cucumber. "All of you."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," the cucumber growled as they made their way across the main room.

Inside his head, Sylvester couldn't help but think, _Bowser's going to kill me for this._

* * *

The doors to the King's Suite opened, and Bowser looked up as Sylvester came in, along with the waiter with their drinks. The look on his face told him that there was something that demanded their attention, but he was afraid of saying it. "What's going on now, Sylvester?"

"Oh, well, I came to tell you that you're going to have some extra guests in here," the man said.

"What extra guests?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Well...more guys like yourselves," the bartender replied nervously. "I don't really have anywhere else to put them, since they're causing some trouble for the other patrons."

Bowser looked over at Lexicon and the Evil Reader, who were casually cleaning their swords. He sighed. Both of them had been the silent, brooding type; if the other guys were just like him, he guessed it wouldn't be any trouble at all if more came in.

"Alright," Bowser said. "Bring 'em in."

The bartender barely opened his mouth before he was shoved aside by a long arm. A second later, an old man dressed like a street punk waltzed in, his face set into a scowl.

"Geez, I was wondering when you were going to put us somewhere!" he said. "I was about to kill the manager!"

"I don't think that would have been wise, Roku." Another man, this one appearing to be middle-aged, walked in behind the old man. He was also dressed in leather, although his shirt was a dark green instead of dark blue. "The Boss would've had us removed immediately."

"Quit chatting and get inside!" A few seconds later, they were trailed by a zucchini with a crop of black hair and glasses. "I don't have all day! I have a business to ruin."

"You'll have your chance, Eddie," said a cool voice. The zucchini was followed by an asparagus who was dressed in a silver suit with a purple tie. He looked distant as he surveyed the crowd. "Seems we have some more guests than intended."

"Indeed we do." A short, ancient man with long silver hair and milky eyes walked into the room, his expression also disinterested. "Rokusaburo, Yutaka, both of you remain on your best behavior."

"Got it, Boss!" Rokusaburo said.

Yutaka merely nodded.

"Who is this guy, their father?" Bowser muttered.

"He looks old enough to be their father," Wolf said.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I think we'd like some privacy," Eddie Russell said. "Leave, host, bartender."

Sylvester walked resolutely out of the room. The bartender ran out of there as fast as lightning, not wanting to be in the same room as a bunch of dangerous criminals.

"So..." Rokusaburo collapsed into a chair and surveyed the group of assembled villains. "This ought to be interesting."

"This ought to be exasperating," Bowser groaned.

"Personally, I find this to be no coincidence," Donkirk said.

"What are you yammering about, old man?" Wolf said.

"Look around you. I can sense through my magic that nearly all of us, minus two or three people, are very powerful...and have darkness in their hearts," Donkirk replied. "I think we were all meant to meet each other."

"Now you're just spouting a bunch of nonsense," Ganondorf snorted. "We weren't 'destined' to meet each other, old man. We're more or less stuck together since this place is packed."

"Well, since we have nothing better to do," Julian said, "I say we should introduce ourselves and at least talk for a bit, until the crowd dies down from outside."

"What does this look like, a support group?" the Evil Reader said. "Do you expect us all to find common ground with each other as we share our life stories and ambitions?"

"Well, to be honest, no," Julian replied. "But it's much better than sitting around doing nothing. I hate being bored."

"Why else do you think we're here?" Rokusaburo piped up.

For a long moment after his comment, nobody said anything. The sounds of music and other conversations drifted in from behind the closed doors. Finally, Eddie said, "I think one of us should say something."

"Like what?" Bowser groaned, taking another sip of his Bob-omb Blaster.

"Well, my name's Eddie Russell, and I'm an employee at Radical Animation," Eddie introduced, "and when I'm not working on television shows, I'm ruining the companies that make them."

There was a moment of silence, and then Yutaka asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because with few companies to compete with us, we will be the uncontested best," Eddie said.

"Indeed," Julian said, "we have launched to newer heights ever since our latest show went on air."

"Well, that sounds _really_ interesting," the Evil Reader snorted, "but also highly predictable. There are television shows about that sort of thing now, with the corrupt employees ruining businesses from the inside out."

Eddie snarled, "How did you figure out my scheme?"

"I can read you like a magazine," the Evil Reader said. "Nice on the outside, bad-tempered, raging beast on the inside."

"That is how Eddie acts most of the time," Julian noted. "I should know, I'm his employer."

"You should hire someone with more tact," the Evil Reader said, delighting in the look of fury that crossed Eddie's face. "For example, Lexicon here does tend to be inquisitive about matters, but he knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"I worked as an advisor for the king of Major Land," Lexicon said. "It's in my nature to ask questions, especially if someone asks for my opinion on their plans."

"Last time I checked, I _never_ asked you for your opinion," the Evil Reader said.

"It matters little to me," Lexicon said. "I'm just trying to make sure neither of us get killed while we're on this mission."

"If you don't mind me asking," Wolf started, "why are you stuck with that brat over there?"

Lexicon gave Wolf a cool look before simply saying, "Revenge."

"Oh, wow, that's real original," Bowser scoffed. "I never would've thought of it."

"And taking over a kingdom and trying to force the princess to marry you is?" Wolf countered. "That's ancient history."

"People have been doing that for millennia," Donkirk said. "That's nothing new."

"If we can get back to the matter at hand," Yutaka said, trying to keep a fight from breaking out, "what is your reason for working with the Evil Reader?"

Lexicon clenched his fist, and a stream of black and purple energy burst from in between his fingers. His eyes were narrowed. "It's a reason most personal to me," he said. "That's all you need to know."

"Duly noted," said Donkirk. "I believe that everyone has a personal reason for doing what they do in life."

"The mediator speaks again," the Evil Reader replied.

"What about you, Evil Reader?" Donkirk asked.

"Me? Well, isn't that obvious, old fool? I plan to conquer the entire fairytale world, and become its god," he said, "with the most powerful items in my possession: the Sword of Sealing, and the Reader's Amulet."

"What does that do, grant you the power to read better?" Wolf snorted, and Eddie burst into laughter.

The Evil Reader's pale complexion burst into scarlet. Lexicon also looked angry. "You fools...the Reader's Amulet is no mere toy," he said.

"Yeah, with a name like that, I never would have guessed," Bowser laughed, taking another swig of his drink.

"It really isn't a laughing matter," Lexicon said. "The Reader's Amulet grants one complete control over every world that makes up the realm we live in, the Fairytale World. The Fairytale World is made up of the classic stories of literature that you use to entertain your children with."

"So, the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red Riding Hood, and all of those stories are real?" Rokusaburo asked, his tone full of disbelief.

"Yes," Lexicon said. "The Reader's Amulet grants one complete control, and also grants them the power to rewrite the stories to any way they wished. In other words-"

"Warping reality itself," Donkirk said. "Holding that alone would make the Evil Reader the most powerful villain in his world."

"Exactly what I mean. Lexicon here wishes to get revenge on the king of his country for banishing him, which to me seems rather petty," the Evil Reader said. "What about you, old man?"

Donkirk sat up a little straighter, his head held higher as he spoke. "I am seeking to reclaim what was ripped away from me," he said. "And by that, I mean the empire I had built for over twenty years. I ruled nearly every part of the Milky Way Galaxy, until the Galactic Federation sealed me away and destroyed some of it."

"You ruled a galaxy?" Wolf asked.

"Yes. My power was absolute; nobody dared to challenge me. For you see, while I look like a frail old man to you, I am in actuality the most powerful wizard in the galaxy," Donkirk responded.

"I took over the galaxy twice," Bowser grumbled, "but not for very long, though."

"And what happened to you?"

"Mario and his stupid brother destroyed my empire," Bowser said. "They always have to ruin my plans."

"There's always a Mario in somebody's universe," Wolf said. "Mine's Fox."

"And of course, in Hyrule, there's the blasted Hero of Twilight," Ganondorf growled. "I swear, one day I will have his head."

"Who's Mario?" Yutaka asked, genuinely confused.

" _WHAT?!"_ Rokusaburo looked at Yutaka as though he'd come from the moon. "You don't know who Mario is?!"

"Should I have, Roku?" Yutaka asked, nonplussed by Rokusaburo's reaction.

"He's only the most dangerous hero to ever roam across the galaxy! This guy has pulled off some insane feats that could put Superman to shame!" Rokusaburo said. "Mention him at any table in this bar, and everyone will stop and stare at you. I'm dead serious."

"Comparing Mario to Superman is kind of a stretch, Roku," Yutaka said.

"Well...okay, yeah, I see your point. But still, it's not wise to underestimate this guy if you ever meet him, Yutaka-san," Rokusaburo said.

"I have to agree," Bowser said. "He's pretty strong for someone who's out of shape."

"Mario's nothing compared to Wario, though," Wolf said. "That guy is a pig, and yet he can beat the crap out of people bigger than he is."

"Half of the people at Smash Mansion can," Ganondorf said. "Go ask Dedede what Kirby pulls off back on Popstar."

"You should never, ever underestimate those 'good guys'," Lexicon said. "They will overpower you by sheer force of will, if necessary. That's how we lost against the Super Readers, after all."

"And how we lost to the Galactic Federation," Rokusaburo said. "Although, we don't have a Mario in our universe..."

"Or in ours," Eddie said. "And considering how everyone acted when I first arrived at Big Idea, I would say that's a good thing."

"It's only a matter of time before they come back," Julian said.

"So, out of curiosity," Rokusaburo stated, "which one of us has the best evil plan?"

"Why do you want to know, Roku?" Yutaka said.

Rokusaburo shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to know everyone's thoughts on our evil plans," he said.

"Well, judging by how powerful he is, I would be tempted to say that Donkirk would have the best," Julian said. "However, due to the greater power of the Readers' Amulet, I'd have to say that the Evil Reader has the best plan."

The Evil Reader sat up straighter, a cruel smirk on his face as he turned to face Wolf. "What do you have to say to that, mercenary?" he sneered.

Wolf didn't say anything. In fact, he seemed to be trying to restrain himself from punching the boy in the face.

"I'm pleased to discover that you think I have the second-best," Donkirk said. "I shall have to make note of that in the future."

"To be fair, though, that whole 'powerful evil old man ruling the galaxy' thing was already taken by Darth Sidious," Rokusaburo said. "I could've sworn he was here the last time...I wanted you to meet him. He's got some pretty cool powers."

"Roku, I am never going to understand what you're saying," Yutaka groaned.

"That makes two of us," Bowser replied. He looked over at his drink and saw that it was almost empty. A second Bob-omb Blaster wouldn't hurt. "Well, I'm heading off to get another glass."

"Same here!" Rokusaburo said. "I also want to check out the karaoke bar!"

"We may as well," Yutaka said. "He'll drive us crazy about it later."

"And I, for one, am not planning on being a victim," Julian said, referring to Rokusaburo nearly killing Sylvester Sneekly. "We'd better go ahead and go up. I hear the karaoke bar gets packed on Fridays."

"Just don't complain when you hear me sing," Eddie said as they all walked out of the room.

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

 _ **And here is the first part of this crazy two-shot. What'll happen when these guys decide to have some "fun" in the bar? Nothing good, I'll bet. And don't worry, VK, Dr. Ver will be appearing next chapter.**_

 _ **"The Black Hat" is a hub for all bad guys, and I mean ALL bad guys; that's why Rokusaburo mentioned Darth Sidious being there one time. Poor Yutaka doesn't know what kind of company his friend keeps at bars, lol. And so far, my favorite characters to write are the Evil Reader and Roku, as they're my favorite villains.**_

 _ **Next chapter will follow shortly, and it's going to have the debut of our other villain: Dr. Ver. Who knows, maybe Urzur from "Future of Wuzzleburg" will show up, too.**_

 _ **Reviews are great, constructive criticism is even better! Let me know what you think in your reviews!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


	2. Part 2: The Doctor is InSane, That Is

**A/N:** Before I start, I just want to thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea and the motivation to write out this story. You deserve to be praised, forevermore! Amen. Also, thank you, Vulaan Kulaas, for suggesting this funny little idea.

So, in part one of this two-shot, we've already had most of bad guys appear. But this chapter, one other addition is showing up...and this guy is going to drive all the fun out of here...

I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the series that these characters come from, like Super Smash Brothers, VeggieTales or Hanna-Barbera. But I DO own most of the original characters in here, so that's a plus...right?

* * *

 **Mysterious Gathering**

 **Part 2: The Doctor Is In...Sane, that Is  
**

"So, this is where all the so-called villains hang out."

Standing in front of the black hat was a creature who appeared to be the same species as Wolf, but he dwarfed him in size and strength. His black fur was almost indistinguishable in the dark night, and it was also outlined by some white-grey fur that made up his muzzle. And unlike Wolf, he had piercing yellow eyes.

The people at the front door were wary as he approached. The creature smirked as he walked up to them. These humans were weaker than the Cappies that inhabited Popstar.

One of them swallowed and asked feebly, "C-Can we help you?"

"Yes, you can. I am Dr. Ver, a renowned scientist and professor. And I have some people that I'm planning to meet."

* * *

 _"If I got locked away, and we lost it all today, tell me honestly,"_ Roku warbled into the microphone, _"would you still love me the same?"_

"I would drop you on the side of the curb in one second flat," the Evil Reader scoffed.

Lexicon laughed. "Truer words have never been spoken," he said.

Roku glared at them. "Alright, let's see you sing better!" He went straight over to the karaoke machine and started to pick another song. "This'll show you, you pompous little brat."

"I'd like to see you try," the Evil Reader replied. He then turned to survey the group, or rather, what was left of it. "Where's everyone else?"

Lexicon looked around. "Rokusaburo introduced Donkirk to that Darth Sidious man he was talking about, while Bowser is over talking to Sylvester Sneekly and Dick Dastardly. As for Ganondorf, I think he's talking to someone named Skeletor."

"Skeletor? What kind of a name is that?" the Evil Reader said.

"His entire face is melted away," Lexicon replied.

"I still don't think that's a very creative name."

"And I suppose you think 'the Evil Reader' is the most creative name on the planet."

"...Don't push it, Lexicon," the Evil Reader growled.

Lexicon shrugged, taking a sip of his beer to hide the smirk that came on his face. He had to get his licks in anyway he could, after all.

"Aha, now I've found a song!" Roku exclaimed. His face was gleaming with mischief as he turned to hand the mic to the Evil Reader. "Here you are, Evil Reader."

"What exactly did you pick?" he asked.

"Oh, a favorite song of mine that I played often, before I became who I am, that is," he said.

"What exactly is that?"

"You'll have to find out~"

"This is ludicrous," Lexicon muttered as the Evil Reader snatched the microphone from Rokusaburo and played the song. "I bet it's going to be something stupid."

His theory was proven right a few moments later, when a series of banjo strings filled the air. The Evil Reader looked at the screen in front of him, utterly shocked to see the words on the screen.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows?!" He then turned towards Roku, who was howling with laughter. In the span of a second, nearly everyone else in the bar started to laugh as well. The Evil Reader's face turned scarlet as he summoned his sword, Shadowdoom, with a snap of his fingers. "You fools! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Roku crooned, before laughing rudely.

That did it for the Evil Reader. With a war cry, he swung Shadowdoom at the old man, the blade covered with black and white lightning. _"Black Fang Striker!"_

The wave of lightning, however, was intercepted by Yutaka, who brought out his sword and parted the wave in two. Two streams of lightning crashed into the walls, sending several of the occupants to their knees.

"So, you wanna fight, huh, kid?" Roku's smile was vicious as he prepared to fight. "Well, then, happy to oblige! Silver Claw, bestow upon me my armor!"

"Fight me without your powers, old man!" the Evil Reader challenged, hefting his sword onto his back. "You're supposed to be an assassin, aren't you? Well, let's see your skills!"

"That is not a fair advantage," Yutaka said.

"Here's something you should know about me, Taki, or whatever your name is," the Evil Reader replied, a vicious smile of his own on his face, "I never fight fair!" He jumped down from the stage, and rushed towards Rokusaburo, who had pulled out a set of knives. "Do your worst."

"Oh, you'll wish you didn't ask that." Rokusaburo's tone was dangerous as he flung the knives with superhuman strength, sending them racing towards the Evil Reader. The boy was more agile than he thought, and he twisted himself out of harm's way, in order to avoid a knife that was about to embed itself into his chest.

His eyes narrowing, Roku shot a ball of ice at the floor, sending ice racing along the ground towards the Evil Reader. The boy jumped into the air, and dove downwards, his sword aiming for his head.

"Roku, allow me," Yutaka said, stepping into the fray. He held his sword up and blocked the Evil Reader's blow, not moving even as the crash of steel on steel sent his bones shuddering. When the Evil Reader attempted to break through, Yutaka whispered, "Raijin, armor me."

"Jump back, Evil Reader!" Lexicon shouted, rushing down from the stage.

Only that warning saved the Evil Reader's life. He jumped back just twin beams of electricity shot from the floor and raced up Yutaka's body, covering him with silver and black armor. A few seconds later, a sweeping chill filled the air as Rokusaburo initiated his transformation sequence, his body swept in a cyclone of arctic air. Everyone in the dining area stepped back as he dispelled the cyclone with a wave of his hand, revealing his armored form. He then turned to Lexicon, who was standing there in a fighting pose.

"This'll be fun," he said. "Yutaka-san, you can take Lexicon. The Evil Reader's mine."

The Evil Reader pointed Shadowdoom at the older man. "There'll be nothing left of you when I'm finished with you, old man."

"I doubt that," Rokusaburo sneered.

"As much as I like a good fight, there's no need for all this violence," someone said from behind Rokusaburo. "It was a harmless prank, nothing more."

Both Phantom Imperials turned around to see a tall, muscular wolf-like creature standing behind them. His muzzle was pulled into something that was far from a smile.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Yutaka demanded.

"I want to see all of you," the wolf said, motioning to them and to Bowser and the other villains, who were watching this scene with some contempt. "I heard that there was a group of villains that were staying in the King's Suite of the bar, and I decided to come to meet them."

"We're not taking any more members," the Evil Reader snapped. "Now, do you have anything else to say, or should I skin you alive until you beg me for mercy?"

"Threatening to skin me alive, huh?" The wolf chuckled. "The Evil Reader is a bold one indeed."

The Evil Reader was taken aback by the casualness in his tone at first. The wolf smirked broadly. "Why do you seem so surprised? Everyone knows your name, Evil Reader." He then turned towards Bowser. "Just like everyone knows him. And of course, we have the respectable Phantom Imperials."

"You've got a way with words, huh?" Roku said.

"You could say that," Dr. Ver said. "It's a gift that I'm most proud of...since I use it daily when I break my subjects."

"Are you going to just keep talking or are we getting back to this fight?" Wolf growled. "I've been waiting for something interesting to happen all night, and now you had to ruin it-"

"Patience," the other creature said. "I simply want to talk with fellow villains such as yourselves in order to gather some research."

There was dead silence that filled the room for a moment. Then finally, Donkirk, who had suddenly materialized into the circle, said, "You could tell us who you are, for starters."

"Boss! You actually want to have a conversation with this freak?" Rokusaburo exclaimed, astonished.

"Well, it would be interesting to know what his techniques are for breaking his victims," Donkirk said. "I could use them in order to obtain energy from our prisoners."

"I figured you would ask," the creature said. He then turned towards everyone there. "My name is Dr. Ver, and though I may appear to be a wolf, I am actually part of a race of monsters that haunt the world where I come from. We are known as Demon Beasts. I work in Nightmare as a professor and scientist...and a torturer."

Roku shivered. "Already, I don't like this guy."

"As a scientist, I study everything: plants, animals, people. That's how I know of so many of you. And I know all of your dark secrets, and deep desires."

"So what? That only proves one thing," Wolf said. "That you're a stalker as well as a crazy scientist."

"'Stalker' isn't the word I would use," Dr. Ver said. "I prefer using 'inquisitive'."

"Knowing everything about us, including personal things that we'd never share to anybody, is stalking," Eddie said.

"Whatever you want to call it," Dr. Ver continued, "I've learned some very interesting things about you all. Indeed, it makes me wonder why I didn't use specimens like yourselves for my experiments."

"What kind of experiments are you talking about?" Yutaka asked. Though he tried to stay calm, he was really suppressing his shudders. The word 'experiments' brought back horrible memories.

"Indeed," Donkirk said, noticing his second in command's tense state.

"If I told you, I think you and I may become rivals, Donkirk," Dr. Ver said.

"Just get out with it already," Bowser snapped.

"You're all quite rude, aren't you? I guess that's another thing that we all have in common," Dr. Ver said. When a series of growls filled the air, he said, "Well, since you all asked so politely, I suppose I will tell you...in private, of course."

Everyone simply stared at the doctor as he walked away from the scene without so much as a word. He made his way into the King's Suite and cracked the door, clearly intending for them to follow.

"Do we really have to share a room with that freak?" Wolf demanded.

"I for one am interested in seeing what his experiments are," Donkirk said. "I wonder why he said he and I would become rivals."

"You go and satisfy your curiosity, old man," Bowser said, dismissing Donkirk with a wave of his hand. "As for me, I'm in the middle of a poker game with Dastardly and Sneekly."

"Very well," Donkirk said. "Yutaka, Roku, follow me."

The two Phantom Imperials quickly followed Donkirk, although Roku gave a threatening glare to the Evil Reader as he left. The Evil Reader waited until he was gone to scoff.

"It's not my fault that he decided to mess with me," he said.

"Even so, his skills were quite impressive," Lexicon said. "For someone at his age to still be able to fight like that..."

"What, are you actually complimenting the guy?" the Evil Reader asked. "I can't believe you, Lexicon. Just a few moments ago, you were advising me in the fight."

"I was just mentioning that he was pretty powerful," Lexicon. "I am aware that he is still our enemy."

"Even so...I think that Dr. Ver creature is creepier than Rokusaburo," Eddie said. "I wonder what he and Donkirk are talking about right now."

"As long as it isn't about us, I don't care," the Evil Reader said.

* * *

"So, what do you think of that for an experiment, gentlemen?" Dr. Ver questioned, looking over at each of the Phantom Imperials.

Rokusaburo stared at the man, his face ashen. If he hadn't been breathing, one would have assumed he had a heart attack. Yutaka's face was just as pale, his knuckles gripping the armrest of his chair so tightly that they were bone white. Both of them looked utterly horrified, which was a major contrast to their normal personalities.

Donkirk, however, was smiling.

"That does sound interesting. A new type of creature, one that can surpass the limits of humans," he mused. He stroked his long beard, attempting to hide his smile. "I feel the gears turning already..."

"I knew you would be interested," Dr. Ver said, his vicious smirk returning. "I've already performed this experiment on many people, and they haven't been the same ever since."

"Of course they wouldn't be the same."

Dr. Ver looked over to Rokusaburo, whose arms were shaking. His tone was hot with anger as he addressed the Demon Beast scientist. "That's genetic tampering, you monster! When you do that, you change the entire structure of a creature's body! You force them to transform into something they're not!" he said.

"I didn't realize you were a scientist as well, Roku," Dr. Ver said.

"That's _Rokusaburo_ to you," Roku snarled. "Nobody calls me that except my closest friends. And you sure as heck aren't one."

"My apologies," Dr. Ver said. "I hadn't realized that."

"Who exactly did you perform these experiments on?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh, many," he said. He smirked. "One of them was part of a royal bloodline."

Yutaka looked ready to throw up when Ver licked his lips lecherously. "I enjoyed working on her the most," he said. "She thought she could defy me, but I broke her time and time again. And finally, after over six years, I got what I wanted from her." A dark expression crossed his face then. "Well, most of what I wanted from her."

"M-Most?" Yutaka repeated.

Dr. Ver chuckled, which made Yutaka feel cold. "You don't need to know all of the details, Yutaka," he answered. "We all have our secrets to keep."

"Your methods sound deplorable...and yet, they intrigue me at the same time," Donkirk said. He didn't even catch his Second's or Third's looks of utter shock as he focused on Dr. Ver. "What method did you use?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask," Dr. Ver said. "If you really want to make your troublesome prisoners remain under your control, you must leave no part of them untouched. You must push deeper into them, until all of their weaknesses are there for your taking."

"I've done that with Top Cat," Donkirk said. "I'm amazed he can keep up the smug attitude after the visions I've subjected him to."

"Then you haven't done your job properly," Dr. Ver said simply.

"How dare you! Are you insinuating that I cannot do my duty?" Donkirk snarled.

"Oh, no, Donkirk. That's not what I meant. I merely meant that you need to rethink your approach and methods," Dr. Ver said. "My method was to torture the subject until they break. But there was another method I used...one that made their fear easy to prey on."

Donkirk's eyebrow went up in response to this. "And what method would that be?"

Dr. Ver chuckled. "Simply grab them from behind, and force yourself into them," he said. "Or the front, whichever you prefer."

Silence permeated the room for a few seconds before a very loud "WHAT?!" reached their ears from the closed doors. Dr. Ver looked up, none too perturbed, to see Lexicon throw open the door, flanked by Eddie Russell and Julian Maverick. All of them looked shocked, but Lexicon looked furious.

"Are...are you saying that you should _rape_ people to get what you want?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't put it so frankly, Lexicon," Dr. Ver said, "but yes. I find that when a subject has been violated, they are less willing to fight back against you, and are more willing to subject themselves to you."

"But that...that's going to far!" Lexicon said. "I will kill if necessary, but to ra-" He felt his throat close up. Just the mere thought of that...and who he would be doing that to...

"You're too soft," Dr. Ver said. "If you want control, you must do whatever is necessary to gain it. And you may just find some pleasure from doing so."

"I will have to concur with Lexicon." Donkirk looked disgusted. "I do want control...but forcing someone to do that against their will is too far."

"What, you have morals now?"

"Morals mean nothing to me. But I detest bestiality," Donkirk said. "And I wouldn't stoop so low as to do such a thing to a cat of all creatures."

"Ah, yes...there is that," Dr. Ver said. "Even so, the princess I did this to was a different species than me as well. If only you'd seen her...although she was an animal, her body was truly something else..."

"Okay, we're going into a completely different direction," Eddie said, desperate to get those images out of his head.

"I did want to speak with Bowser, however," Dr. Ver continued. "I figured my advice would help him keep Princess Peach for himself."

"Why are you talking about the Princess?"

"Ah, speak of the devil, as they say," Dr. Ver said. He smiled heartlessly as Bowser stormed in, rudely shoving Lexicon out of the way. "How nice of you to join us, Bowser."

"Shut up with all the smooth talk, Doctor," Bowser snapped, "and get to what you need to say."

"As I was telling everyone else in here, you can't be soft when it comes to getting what you really want," Dr. Ver said. "And I have a feeling that I know what you want."

Bowser's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Dr. Ver said. "You want that royal behind, don't you? Well, I can't blame you. Princess Peach is quite attractive, and what she lacks in the front, she makes up for in the back."

Everyone stared at the Demon Beast scientist in shock, but Bowser was angry. He marched over to where Dr. Ver was, and leaned directly into his face, smoke leaving his nostrils.

"Shut up about the princess," he snarled.

"I figured it would be a touchy subject for you. But I'm only stating what you probably noticed," Dr. Ver said. He shrugged mockingly. "I can't believe you, Bowser. You've been kidnapping her for goodness knows how many years, and you haven't even tried to keep her under you. If all you want is a wife, then force her to 'do the do' as they say, no matter how much she protests. Then, she'll have no choice but to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. With speed that belied his size, Bowser's fist crashed into Dr. Ver's face with enough force to shatter a boulder. Everyone jumped down as the doctor was sent crashing through the walls of the King's Suite, sending glass shooting through the air and raining on everybody. Some of the glass was embedded in Bowser's skin, but he didn't care. He was glaring at the wall with a fierce expression, smoke coming through his nostrils.

It had gone deathly silent upstairs. The next thing anybody knew, Sylvester Sneekly and Dick Dastardly rushed down the steps, looking alarmed and furious.

"What was that?!" Sylvester yelled. He then saw the massive hole in the wall. "What did you just do, Bowser?"

Bowser's only response was to turn around and march right past both men. "I'm leaving," he said. "I'll send the money to pay for the damages in the morning."

"But you can't-" Dick started to say something, but Sylvester put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He had a resigned look on his face as though he were used to something like this.

"Leave him be," Sylvester said. "Things like this happen all the time."

"I'm getting out of here," Rokusaburo said. His voice was flat and emotionless. "I've lost my mood for fun."

"Indeed. That was enough fun for one night," Donkirk said. "Yutaka, get up. We're heading back to our laboratory, immediately."

"Yes, Boss." Yutaka looked somewhat dazed.

Eddie and Julian watched as the three men walked up the stairs. Eddie turned to Julian. "I bet you regret not going to the Raw Onion for a root beer now, huh?"

Julian growled in response. "Shut up, Eddie," he said, hopping up the stairs.

"What? I had to say something about this!"

"Sometimes, it's best to not say anything at all," Julian said.

Lexicon stared at the gaping hole in the wall, looking somewhat shocked. He couldn't believe that that...creature had suggested that he rape people in order to get what he wanted. The people he was fighting against were no older than twelve. He would kill if needed, or enslave others if needed...but he would not ever, ever force himself upon a child, no matter how annoying they would be.

The Evil Reader's voice cut into his thoughts then. "So, I guess this means we take our leave as well," he said. "Come along, Lexicon. Dawdling around will only give Woofster and Muse the opportunity to save more stories. And we can't allow them to do that, now can we?"

Lexicon sighed. After a night like this, the last thing he wanted to do was work. But the Evil Reader wasn't the type of person who would sit idly by and wait for his opponents to make a move; he was all action, and preferred to get work done ahead of time.

"You're right," Lexicon said. "I suppose this'll be the last time I come here for a drink."

"You sure picked some strange company, Lexicon," the Evil Reader commented.

* * *

"Some night, huh?" Wolf noted. "We came to get away from chaos, and we ended up starting it."

"Technically, only Bowser started it," Ganondorf corrected him.

Wolf snorted, while Bowser growled, "Shut up." Ganondorf huffed, but didn't say more than that.

Bowser couldn't help but clench his wounded claws in rage as he recalled Dr. Ver's words. That wolf was lucky he hadn't decided to use his fire breath to incinerate him right then and there. He was better than that creature by a mile, if only because he would never do something like that to the woman he loved. Sure, he'd joke about it occasionally, but he would never force himself upon Peach. He would never forgive himself if he did.

"I heard you got pretty touchy about the princess back there," Wolf said. "For a big hulking creature, you're a big softie under all that, huh, Bowser?"

"Wolf, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Bowser snarled.

* * *

Outside behind the Black Hat, Dr. Ver staggered to his feet, coughing out some blood that had come up in his mouth. Bowser was definitely stronger than he took him for, that was for sure. He'd have to remember that in the future, when and if he decided to go to the Mansion. He could see why Bowser had been furious, though. After all, if someone had talked of his dear Princess like that, he would've clawed them to pieces, preferably slowly so they could feel every part of their skin being ripped to shreds.

His Princess...A predatory smile came upon Ver's face as he pictured her, the beautiful penguin who had intrigued him from the moment she attempted to burn his face off. His fascination with her had grown until it became an obsession, when he absolutely had to have her for himself. He would do anything to make her his.

He had no idea where she was now, or if she had even escaped Nightmare. Her brother, the king, had killed him after Dr. Ver told him of how much he loved her. He scoffed. Dedede was a fool; death could be overcome, despite what people believed otherwise. And he would not rest until he had her back...and everyone in the universe was the way that Nightmare wished them to be.

Smirking, he said, "You may have won for now, Bowser...but my plans are just beginning."

And with that, he turned and walked down the streets, laughing evilly.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **And that is the end of this crazy two-shot. I just realized that out of my original characters, Donkirk, Yutaka, Roku and the Evil Reader got the most focus out of the cast. Eddie and Julian kind of faded into the background, especially near the end.  
**_

 _ **But this chapter, as hard as it was to get done, was also pretty fun to write. It introduced a rivalry, and it showed some more of the villains' personalities that isn't present in their regular stories. They may not agree with each other, but if there's one thing they will agree on, it's that they won't rape people. I think I may have to put "Rape Is A Special Kind of Evil" on my TV Tropes profile, due to Dr. Ver being willing to commit it and everyone else being wholly against it. He definitely deserved that punch that Bowser gave him. And as for his talk about the experiments, you'll have to read part of "The Return of the Phantom Empire" to learn why Yutaka and Roku were so horrified by what Dr. Ver does as his career.**_

 _ **Reviews are great, constructive criticism is even better! Let me know what you think in your reviews!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
